Heero je veux un chat !
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La suite de l'âme couverte de cendres. On ne dit pas non à Duo quand il a une idée en tête, même si on est le soldat parfait.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi..._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : Heero et Duo._

_Commentaire : On ne dit pas non à Duo. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais à la fin de l'âme couverte de cendres il est fait mention du chat de Duo. Et que c'est une autre histoire. Et bien voici l'histoire. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tous ceux ayant laissé des reviews sur l'âme, mais si j'avais oublié de le faire, je demande aux concernés de bien vouloir m'excuser, cette fic était un vrai cauchemar, je n'arrive pas encore à la relire sans pleurer et pourtant ça fait deux ans._

_Une dédicace et de grands mercis et bravos à l'association bretonne qui m'a permis d'avoir une merveilleuse petite minette grise et rousse qui ne cesse de mettre plus de vie dans l'appartement et qui gagne les cœurs de tous ceux qui croisent sa route. Une caresse à tous leurs protégés encore à l'adoption._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Heero, je veux un chat<strong>

_La Terre - AC 201 - 24 juin_

Heero Yuy revenait d'une mission, heureux d'être en congé quelques jours il se détendait sur le canapé, sous les yeux de son chat. Depuis un an que Duo avait aménagé dans un nouvel appartement avec Chibi il venait chaque fois que son travail lui laissait assez de jours de liberté pour cela.

Ce qui en faisait un certain nombre.

Duo les observait, appuyé à la porte de la chambre.

Il avait un drôle d'air.

Cet air qu'il avait quand il préparait quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu ne crois pas que Chibi a besoin de compagnie ?

Heero le regarda avec surprise.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je suis sérieux Heero.

- Je vois bien que tu es sérieux. Mais je ne crois pas que Chibi ait besoin de compagnie, il nous a nous.

- Il m'a surtout moi. Rétorqua Duo avec humeur. Vu que tu n'es pratiquement jamais là.

Heero haussa les sourcils.

Duo ne l'avait pas habitué à une telle façon.

D'ordinaire il semblait se satisfaire des jours qu'il pouvait lui accorder.

Il laissa passer l'orage.

Mais lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher ce soir là Duo boudait visiblement encore.

Heero le prit dans ses bras.

Il était désormais certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était rare que le natté fasse la tête une journée entière.

- Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que je veux un chat.

- Nous avons un chat, il s'appelle Chibi. Fit remarquer Heero avec pragmatisme.

Duo aurait bondi hors du lit si les bras solides d'Heero ne l'avaient pas si bien tenu.

Il se débattit par principe.

Heero tint bon jusqu'à ce que le corps qu'il étreignait ne se fige à nouveau.

Le grand chat noir avait jugé préférable de quitter la chambre.

Duo fusilla Heero du regard.

- Je n'ai pas de chat ! J'ai TON chat ! Nuance !

Heero soupira.

Il commençait à comprendre.

- Donc tu veux un chat.

- Oui Heero je veux un chat. Je veux MON chat.

- D'accord.

- Et je ne… hein ? T'as dit quoi là ?

- J'ai dit d'accord.

Duo se redressa sur les coudes, l'observant avec stupeur.

- Comme ça, si vite ?

Heero hocha la tête, un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

Il n'aimait rien moins que de surprendre le natté.

- On ira au refuge de la SPA demain si tu veux.

A sa grande surprise Duo se tortilla avec embarras.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire…

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Brusquement soupçonneux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien… j'ai déjà un chat en vue…

Heero sourit et l'embrassa.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, tu avais déjà tout prévu petit démon.

Duo eut la délicatesse de rougir légèrement.

Il rendit son baiser à Heero.

- Tu veux la voir ?

- La ?

- Oui, c'est une petite femelle. Elle a presque deux mois.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça la voir ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle est déjà ici !

Duo fit signe que non.

Il ne prit pas la peine de souligner que vu la taille de l'appartement et le nombre de pièces il aurait eu du mal à cacher un chaton, si petit et discret soit il.

A moins de l'enfermer dans le cellier ou le débarras, lieux pas vraiment prévus pour cet usage.

- Sur le site de l'association, ils ont mis des photos d'elle depuis qu'elle a trois jours.

Heero jugea préférable d'accepter.

Ne ce fut ce que pour passer une bonne nuit.

Ils allumèrent donc l'ordinateur et Duo lui montra les photos en question.

La petite chatte semblait vraiment minuscule. Une toute petite chose grise avec de grands yeux écarquillés lui semblait il.

Elle n'avait rien de spécial à première vue, malgré les quelques taches rousses parsemant son pelage.

Il observa son compagnon à la dérobée.

Duo avait l'expression un peu stupide qu'ont parfois les gens devant les bébés, qu'ils soient humains ou animaux.

Cet air d'émerveillement bébête qui pousse à douter de leur santé mentale.

Pas de doute, il était définitivement accroc à la bestiole et il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Ils allaient devoir aller la chercher.

Heero revint au site et chercha une adresse.

Sursauta.

- Duo !

- Oui ?

- Tu as remarqué que cette association se trouve en Bretagne ?

- Oui.

- Tu as conscience que c'est à plus de 400 km de là ?

- Oui. 464 kilomètres au plus court en fait.

- Tu veux que nous fassions près de 1000 km pour un chat ?

- Pour MON chat.

- …

La moue boudeuse avait fait son retour sur le visage de Duo.

Heero préféra ne pas argumenter.

Il savait par expérience que cela était inutile.

Duo était du genre têtu.

Il avait décidé que cette petite créature était faite pour lui et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Aucune chance.

Heero réprima un soupir et reprit son examen du site.

Revint sur la minette ayant séduit Duo.

Il remarqua alors le nom.

- Eris ? C'est un nom pour un chat ça ?

- Moi je le trouve très beau. Gronda Duo.

- Mais, le nom de la déesse de la discorde… tout de même.

- Tout de même rien du tout. Y'en a bien que je connais qui nomment leur chat Chibi. Tu trouves que ça lui correspond ? Il fait bien un mètre de long du bout de la queue à la pointe du museau ton Chibi. Pas vraiment mini mini hein ?

- …

- Alors cogite sur le nom de TON chat et laisse le mien tranquille.

Heero réprima un second soupir et s'écarta de l'écran.

- Et quand va-t-on aller la chercher ta déesse de la discorde ?

- On ira la voir le 5 juillet.

- Attend, je reviens de mission le 3 ! Ca me laisse à peine plus d'une journée pour me reposer ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi ça on va aller la voir ? On la prend ou pas ?

- Euh… ben, c'est pas si simple…

Duo baissa les yeux devant le regard soupçonneux d'Heero.

Plus vraiment à l'aise désormais.

- Tu m'explique ? laissa tomber Heero.

Perfect soldier le retour, plus Iceman que jamais.

Duo fit face bravement, quand faut y aller faut y aller.

- Ben, je les ai eu au téléphone, mais il y a une visite obligatoire à faire avant d'adopter…

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que le 5 juillet on va là bas, on voit Eris, on rencontre les gens de l'association et on parle avec eux pour qu'ils sachent si ils peuvent nous la confier.

- Et ensuite ?

- Euh… on rentre à la maison et si c'est oui on revient la chercher en août, quand elle est en âge de quitter sa mère.

Un silence.

Un long silence.

Un très long silence.

Duo essayait de ne pas se tasser sur lui-même.

Les silences d'Heero n'étaient jamais très bon signe.

Puis, enfin, quelques mots.

- Duo, on ne va pas adopter un enfant, on va prendre un chat.

- Je sais, mais c'est la règle, ils ne confient pas leurs chats à n'importe qui.

Heero regagna la chambre en secouant la tête.

Franchement, Duo n'aurait pas pu s'amouracher d'un chat du refuge SPA voisin ?

Non, bien sur que non !

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Duo éteignit l'ordinateur et rejoignit la chambre.

Se glissa dans le lit.

Il restait quelques informations à donner.

Autant tout envoyer en même temps, avec Heero c'était préférable.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en profiter pour prendre des sortes de vacances…

Un regard bleu quelque peu froid daigna se tourner vers lui.

Heero se méfiait.

- Mais encore ?

- Et bien, partir le 4 juillet, dormir à Angers le soir, repartir le matin tôt et faire un tour en bord de mer, on a rendez vous en fin de journée, le gars qui s'occupe d'Eris et de sa famille bosse, il peut pas nous recevoir avant 19 heures.

- De mieux en mieux. Grommela Heero pas vraiment emballé.

Cette fois Duo se tassa.

- Tu veux pas que j'ai un chat. Se plaignit-il.

- Mais si.

- Alors tu veux pas prendre des vacances avec moi.

- Tu sais bien que si.

- Alors tu n'aimes pas le bord de mer !

- Duo assez ! J'aime beaucoup le bord de mer, je suis ravi de prendre des vacances avec toi, mais je te rappelle que je rentre d'une mission de six jours le 3 juillet, ça va te surprendre, mais j'aime être reposé pour partir en vacances. Et puis pourquoi veux tu qu'on fasse en deux jours un trajet qui ne devrait pas nous prendre plus de 5 ou 6 heures ?

- Justement pour se détendre ! Pour pas avoir à foncer comme des bêtes sur une autoroute blindée avec des camions et des touristes partout !

Cette fois c'était au tour de Duo de s'échauffer.

Heero le sentit au bord de l'explosion et préféra calmer le jeu.

Inutile qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

Surtout que Duo n'avait pas tort, un petit voyage en bord de mer ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas partis ensembles et vu ce qu'avait enduré le natté quelques mois plus tôt avec l'incendie…

- On fera comme tu voudras.

Parfois même un soldat parfait doit savoir se rendre.

_La Terre - AC 201 - 3 juillet_

Heero Yuy avait sommeil.

Vraiment très sommeil.

Malheureusement pour lui Duo lui avait annoncé dès son entrée qu'ils devaient aller faire vacciner Chibi dont les vaccins commençaient à dater.

Il en allait de la santé de la petite Eris qui serait là dans un mois au plus.

Heero se serait bien dispensé de cette corvée.

Chibi était un chat solide.

A quoi bon lui infliger cela ?

Mais Duo ne voulait rien savoir.

SA chatte ne devait courir aucun risque.

Comme si Chibi allait lui refiler une maladie, lui qui n'était jamais malade.

Allez le faire admettre à Duo…

Tout en enfermant son chat très contrarié dans un panier Heero se prit à penser que les sites sur les chats que fréquentait Duo lui donnaient des idées inquiétantes.

Il allait devoir y mettre le holà.

Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils auraient ramené la minette du moins.

Il avait le temps d'y penser.

Ils sortaient de l'immeuble lorsque l'attention de Duo fut attirée par un oiseau se trainant sur le sol.

- Heero, regarde, un martinet. Le pauvre, il ne pourra jamais s'envoler d'ici.

- C'est la vie, laisse le se débrouiller. Répondit distraitement Heero.

Mais déjà Duo se dirigeait vers l'oiseau à terre.

La pauvre bête avait le bec ouvert, les yeux mi clos, il faisait très chaud et il était près de midi, elle avait du rester au soleil un bon moment.  
>Mais elle vivait encore.<p>

Pris de pitié il s'accroupit et tendit la main, s'attendant à ce que l'oiseau ne tente de fuir, mais à sa grande surprise le petit corps sombre se précipita vers lui, grimpant dans la main tendue et ne bougea plus, ses grandes ailes pendant de part et d'autre.

Duo se releva lentement, prenant bien garde à ne pas le faire tomber.

- Duo, protesta Heero, nous partons demain, nous ne pouvons pas demander à Quatre de prendre soin d'un oiseau en plus de Chibi pendant notre absence.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons le mener chez le vétérinaire. Il saura quoi faire.

Heero laissa tomber.

Encore une fois, mieux valait ne pas contrarier Duo.

Il laissa donc le natté remonter à l'appartement avec l'oiseau et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il en revint avec un égouttoir en plastique recouvert d'un torchon.

Puisque visiblement Duo ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à patienter dans la salle d'attente du vétérinaire avec un égouttoir vert pomme sur les genoux…

De fait personne ne sembla surpris qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années patiente avec un égouttoir vert pomme sur les genoux et Heero finit par se demander si c'était lui qui était étrange.

Le vétérinaire ne sembla pas plus ému de découvrir un oiseau dans l'égouttoir.

Heero cessa de se poser des questions.

Apprit que Duo avait bien fait car les martinets étaient une espèce protégée.

Vit un assistant emporter l'espèce protégée dans un lieu frais et sécurisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils ressortaient avec un Chibi dument vacciné et pas du tout content et un égouttoir désormais vide.

Duo eut la délicatesse de ne pas souligner son « triomphe ».

Ce dont Heero lui fut gré.

Il ne fut plus question de l'oiseau.

Mission accomplie en quelque sorte.

Fin de l'histoire.

Duo pensait déjà au voyage du lendemain.

_La Terre - AC 201 - 4 juillet_

Tôt le matin.

Heero réveillé par un natté presque surexcité par le voyage se dirigea machinalement vers la voiture.

Il avait mangé un peu, sans bien voir ce qu'il avalait, (_et moi je suis en train de taper ces mots avec un des chats de l'histoire accroché aux genoux, merci Chibi de participer_) du moment que cela était comestible ça lui convenait.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir encore.

Cette fois Duo se débrouillerait pour l'itinéraire.

Duo le rejoignit, tout était en ordre dans l'appartement, les valises étaient chargées, Heero avait au moins réussi à trouver le coffre.

Le natté se mit en route en sifflotant.

Il faisait beau, pas un nuage en vue.

Ce serait une belle journée pour voyager.

Heero se rendormit sans tarder.

Duo sourit et le laissa dormir.

Il savait par Wufei que la mission avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

Et puis… il aimait bien regarder Heero dormir.

Il était tellement différent endormi.

Il le réveilla pour la pause déjeuner puis le laissa se rendormir lorsqu'ils reprirent la route.

Ils atteignirent Angers en début d'après midi.

Duo se gara sur un parking du centre ville, il était encore tôt, ils avaient largement le temps d'aller se promener un peu avant de gagner le petit hôtel pas cher qu'il avait réservé.

Il se pencha avec douceur vers le dormeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Heero sourit contre elles et rouvrit les yeux.

- On est arrivés Hee-chan. Murmura Duo en se redressant.

- Je vois cela. Que faisons nous ?

- Que dirais tu d'une petite balade ?

- Pourquoi pas…

La ville leur dévoila des maisons à pan de bois, un château impressionnant.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment à visiter.

Duo en profita pour étrenner son appareil photo, un vrai touriste.

Heero se contenta d'esquiver l'objectif.

Plus par habitude que par réel désir de ne pas être pris en photo.

Retrouver la voiture fut par contre moins évident.

Ils avaient tant marché que Duo ne se repérait plus.

Heero lui se contentait de le suivre.

Mais finalement, à force d'obstination ils retrouvèrent la bonne rue et gagnèrent l'hôtel.

_La Terre - AC 201 - 5 juillet_

A nouveau un réveil plus que matinal pour les deux jeunes gens, mais cette fois Heero était bien réveillé.

Il apprécia donc le voyage éclair qui leur fit parcourir les 130 km qui les séparaient encore de Rennes.

Il n'était pas plus de 8h30 lorsque Duo se gara sur le parking d'une gare extérieure dont les lignes desservaient la ville entière.

D'un commun accord ils poursuivraient en train.

Moins de deux heures plus tard ils étaient à Saint-Malo.

Deux jeunes touristes parmi des dizaines d'autres.

Duo se régalait, la vieille ville, la mer, le fort, les bateaux… il ne cessait de s'agiter et de braquer son appareil en tous sens pour photographier tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ce ne fut que le mot déjeuner qui le poussa à ranger l'appareil.

- Je veux des fruits de mer !

Heero soupira.

C'était à prévoir.

- Duo, sois raisonnable, tu as vu le prix des restaurants de fruits de mer ?

Un regard violet presqu'implorant se tourna vers lui.

- 'te plait Hee chan.

Et une fois de plus Heero se laissa convaincre.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à regretter.

Vu que bien sur Duo s'empressa de choisir le restaurant le plus cher de la ville.

Heero regarda les prix en frissonnant presque.

Mais il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

Ah, les vacances… quel enfer…

Le serveur les installa sur une table curieusement placée.

L'une des chaises étant à moins de dix centimètres d'une marche assez haute séparant la salle de restaurant en deux parties distinctes.

Prudent Heero plaça Duo de l'autre côté.

Connaissant la maladresse dont pouvait faire preuve le natté lorsqu'il était distrait il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Il laissa Duo se commander un énorme plateau de fruits de mer et un demi-homard.

Tant qu'à lui faire plaisir autant le faire bien.

Lui se montra plus raisonnable et nettement plus carnivore.

Rien ne valait la viande.

Trowa l'avait converti sans trop de peine au temps de la guerre et il n'était pas revenu dessus depuis.

Ils terminaient leurs entrées lorsque le serveur arriva à leur table, brandissant un homard vivant qu'il mit sous le nez de Duo en expliquant que c'était là le plat principal qu'il avait commandé.

Heero eut du mal à se retenir de sourire devant l'air éberlué du natté.

Duo retint avec peine sa mâchoire qui tendait à s'affaisser sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne s'attendait à ce qu'on lui mette la bestiole vivante sous les yeux.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir il loucha sur le homard en attendant la suite.

Il était censé faire quoi ?

Dire qu'il était enchanté de le connaître ?

Heureusement pour lui le serveur se retira rapidement.

Il coula un regard vers Heero.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, impassible.

Duo grimaça.

Pourvu que les autres n'apprennent jamais.

Wufei ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion de se payer sa tête.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident.

Le homard était délicieux.

Duo ne regrettait plus d'avoir fait sa connaissance.

Le dessert se révéla également succulent.

Duo se leva, comblé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais payer, dit il, je te dois bien ça.

- Non, laisse, je m'en charge protesta Heero en repoussant sa chaise vers l'arrière pour se lever à son tour.

Ce fut alors que tout se gâta.

Sous les yeux impuissants de Duo la chaise repoussée trop loin bascula, entrainant Heero dans sa chute.

Ils chutèrent sur la table située en contrebas.

Suivirent les bruits caractéristiques de la vaisselle brisée puis un silence des plus lourds.

Duo pétrifié ne parvenait qu'à fixer d'un regard écarquillé Heero qui se redressait avec mauvaise humeur.

Plusieurs serveurs s'empressèrent finalement autour d'Heero, s'inquiétant pour lui.

Il n'avait rien.

Heero s'excusa froidement et entraina Duo au dehors sitôt l'adition réglée.

Il lui fallut bien une bonne heure pour retrouver la parole.

Une heure pendant laquelle Duo préféra lui aussi garder le silence.

Finalement Duo entoura son compagnon de ses bras et se nicha contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas si grave Hee-chan, du moment que tu n'as rien.

- Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Ca n'aurait pas du m'arriver.

Heero était vexé.

Lui qui avait pris cette place justement pour éviter l'incident…

Duo tenta de lui changer les idées en lui payant un chocolat chaud.

Mais il était visible qu'Heero n'allait pas cesser de ressasser la chose de sitôt.

Désireux de tout faire pour le dérider Duo s'efforça de faire le clown comme il savait si bien le faire au temps de la guerre.

Commentant avec humour ce qu'il voyait.

Mais ce ne fut guère probant.

Pas évident de dérider un Heero Yuy mortifié.

Duo entendit 17 h sonner avec soulagement.

Il était temps de rentrer.

Ils avaient une petite chatte à rencontrer.

Heero chargé de prendre des photos retrouva peu à peu le sourire en regardant le natté jouer avec la maman chatte et ses quatre petits.

Même si Duo n'avait d'intérêt que pour la petite Eris il mit un point d'honneur à jouer avec toute la petite famille, à les caresser et câliner tous.

Son regard pétilla de bonheur lorsque celle qu'il avait choisie s'installa sur son épaule avec un aplomb certain.

Il l'avait aimée en photos, il l'adorait en vrai.

Lorsqu'ils durent prendre congé Duo avait des étoiles au fond des yeux et Heero espérait de tout son cœur qu'on allait leur donner une réponse positive.

Il appréhendait quelque peu de devoir rentrer avec un natté au trente sixième dessous au volant.

Mais deux heures après qu'ils aient quitté la petite famille féline le téléphone portable de Duo se mit à sonner.

Le natté répondit sans tarder et écouta en silence.

- D'accord, merci. Oui, pas de problème.

Duo raccrocha et Heero attendit qu'il lui transmette le verdict.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter.

Duo lui sauta au cou.

- C'est oui !

Heero sourit et le serra contre lui.

- Félicitations.

- On doit retourner les voir demain pour remplir les papiers.

Heero hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Duo l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Je suis tellement heureux !

**FIN** (pour le moment ?)

* * *

><p><em>Je vous épargne la visite chez le vétérinaire pour la pose de la puce d'identification, les courses de dernière minute, Eris nous ayant été remis lors de cette visite pour nous éviter de refaire le trajet une seconde fois.<em>

_Et surtout le retour avec une petite puce qui n'aimait pas qu'on dépasse 70 km/h et encore moins d'être enfermée dans une cage. Je vous laisse imaginer._

_Et pour finir un grand merci à mon ami pour m'avoir accompagnée dans ce périple et m'avoir laissé raconter sa mésaventure. Tu m'as fait peur ce jour là mon grand._


End file.
